Do I Know You?
by Monaca Towa
Summary: It all started with 5 words. Five small words can change everything and in a few moments everything is changed. Nothing will be the same again.


(Hello my devoted readers. I saw a head canon with no people about this and thought, _"Yes."_ So have fun reading! **RedQ** this is for you! Because I know you like hurting characters as much as I do.)

That morning the only sound that could be heard throughout STAR Labs was arguing and yelling. The trio of meta's that made up the core of Team Flash were deep in an argument. The words couldn't be made out but you could feel the tension in the air. The voices rose until they were practically screaming. It seemed to be a normal argument until the words " _I WISH WE'D NEVER MET!"_ were heard clearly above everything else in the cortex. For a moment time seemed to freeze as realization of what they'd just said came over the horrified faces of Cisco Ramon and Caitlin Snow. Barry took a step back, a hurt expression coming over his usually calm face. The trio stared at each other for a few seconds before a blast of wind and lightning signaled Barry had left. Just seconds after the scarlet speedster left the cortex, Caitlin fell to her knees and Cisco knelt next to her. Both had tears of anger and frustration in their eyes and they stared at the spot where Barry's suit fluttered to the ground, processing what had happened.

Barry wiped tears from his eyes as he ran down a lonely side street, unwittingly running towards his old house when he stopped. Barry shook his head, not wanting to relive the memories the house held for him. He turned and started running. When he finally stopped, he found himself at an empty highway. The scarlet speedster raised and eyebrow and shrugged. He started walking along the edge of the highway, not paying attention to his surroundings. After a few minutes of walking Barry looked up and decided to head back to STAR Labs. But that never happened. A searing pain exploded in Barry's body as the truck hit him, sending him flying through the air. The CSI landed on his back on the asphalt, his head hitting against the ground hard. A sickening crunch was heard and Barry's eyes rolled back in his head. The driver of the truck was terrified and instantly called 911. A few minutes later, ambulances showed up, along with a few police cars. Joe climbed out of one and almost fell over when he saw Barry's unconscious body. The speedster was instantly rushed to the hospital on an ambulance, police cards trailing them the entire way.

Cisco and Caitlin were in the middle of a game of card when Cisco suddenly froze in a vibe. He saw the police cars and ambulances and then vibed to the hospital where he saw the medics pulling Barry out. He exits the vibe to see Caitlin watching the news, a horrified expression on her face.

"Cisco we need to go. Now." Caitlin said, her voice shaky. He nodded wordlessly and they ran to the company van. About 20 minutes later, the pair arrived at the hospital and rushed inside. Once they pushed past the crowds gathered outside and burst into the waiting room, they found Joe, Iris, Wally, and Cecile sitting in the waiting room chairs. Cecile was sitting next to Joe, rubbing his arm and whispering comforting words in his ear as he stared into space, a worried expression on his face. Wally and Iris sat in a huddle next to the, their fingers entangled as they squeezed each other's hands for comfort. Iris looked up at the sound of Caitlin heels clacking against the floor. She attempted a smile but it was consumed by a choking sob. Caitlin took the seat next to her and rubbed small circles on the girl's back as she continued sobbing. Cisco shoved his hands in his pockets and walked over to the nurses station.

"Can we go back and see him yet?" The meta asked, his voice calm except for a small, barely perceptible quiver. The nurse looked up and her expression instantly softened at the scene before her.

"Of course. Mr. Allen's injuries aren't as bad as we initially thought, so he won't be needed surgery as far as we know. But he did hit his head pretty hard, so if he seems disoriented, that's why. And only two people may go in at once." The nurse said, her voice calm and quiet the entire time. Cisco gave her a small smile before walking back over to the group.

"Guys I asked and we can see him. But only two can go in at once." Cisco told them quietly, wiping tears from his eyes. Joe and Iris looked up.

"We'll go and then you and Caitlin?" Joe said, his voice thick with tears. The meta pair nodded and Cisco at by Caitlin as they watched them go. Cisco felt Caitlin lay her head on his shoulder but didn't tell her to move, as he took comfort in the small motion. Subconsciously, he started rubbing small circles on the back of her hand, staring ahead at nothing.

About ten minutes later, Joe and Iris walked out with tears still falling down their faces, but this time there were even more. Caitlin and Cisco were on their feet as soon as the father-daughter pair were in the line of sight and they walked into the hospital room without a word. The pair stopped short as they passed the threshold of the room. It was simply amazing, and not in the good way, how many machines and wires Barry was hooked up to. Caitlin made a small gasp of surprised as she gripped Cisco's hand for comfort. Together, they advanced towards the mesh of speedster and wires. The pair sat in the chairs already pulled up to the bedside. They flopped in the chairs and watched Barry. After a few seconds of sitting, they saw Barry's eyes flutter open. He sits up after a few minutes of struggle and only then notice Caitlin and Cisco. He opened his mouth to speak, but before he could, the other two leaned forward and hugged him gently. The scarlet speedster reeled back as best he could, sitting in a bed surrounded by wires. Cisco, squeezing Caitlin's shoulder, seeing the hurt and confused look on her face and opened his mouth to speak.

"Look Barry, we're sorry about what happened this morning." He started, fiddling with the zipper on his hoodie. Barry gives him a confused look and Cisco feels dread starting to pool in his heart. The next four words that would be spoken by our favorite scarlet speedster were going to change everything.

"Do I know you?"


End file.
